


Fleeting

by himawaridreams



Category: fault (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fireworks, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawaridreams/pseuds/himawaridreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritona and Rune both find themselves mesmerized by the fireworks before them, but there's something else that weighs more heavily on their minds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

One firework after another flew into the night sky; vivid reds and calming blues exploded in tandem, showering the bustling world below with an aftermath of tiny sparks. The town nestled beneath the cliff was aglow with the bright whites of street lights, flickering ever so softly as the townspeople below celebrated a foreign festival that was native to their region. If one looked hard enough, they could observe that manakravters were standing in the middle of the festivities, making use of their fire manakravte to create the colorful spectacles that seemed to litter the sky.

Ritona and Rune were atop the cliff that overlooked the town, the fireworks mirroring themselves inside the irises of their eyes. They both sat upon a wooden bench near the edge of the cliff, the close proximity of their quarters making them somewhat flustered. Waves of tall green grass protruded from the ground, swaying to and fro from the gentle wind, tickling their legs and making them shift every so often. 

Even though it was a bit of an unusually chilly night due to it being so far into the summer season, they both couldn't help themselves from feeling warm, their faces both slightly heated from the overabundance of confusing emotions that were swirling inside them. Despite that, Ritona felt herself opening her mouth, still completely unsure of how to approach this whole situation. 

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Ritona began, clearly referring to the fireworks that continued to ascend into the sky. "I can't remember the last time I saw fireworks like these back in Rughzenhaide." 

Light blue eyes flitting over to Ritona, Rune nodded in agreement, a cheerful smile forming upon her face. "You're right, they are pretty, aren't they~?" She then gazed back to the sky wistfully, as if consumed by old memories. "Back in the Outer-Pole, I heard of celebrations being taken place, but I never really had the opportunity to look at fireworks out in the open like this... I guess this makes you my official fireworks-viewing buddy, huh, Ritona?"

Chuckling, Ritona turned to face Rune completely, a tender smile making itself known on her features. Rune, perhaps on instinct, turned her body as well, a luminescent blush delicately dusting her cheeks. Leaning forward slightly, Ritona's dark purple hair flowed forth with the motion, framing her face and Rune's from the moonlight and fireworks mixing together and coexisting behind them; an unlikely pair, but they still managed to balance each other perfectly on this crisp night. 

"Yes, I guess you're right." 

Bringing a steady yet cautious hand up to cup Rune's cheek, Ritona closed the distance between them with one swift movement, wrapping an arm around the opposite girl's back as their lips met tentatively. It was a fleeting kiss, but for Ritona, that was all she needed.


End file.
